1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video systems such as television signal receivers, and more particularly, to a video system having a touch screen that may be suitable for larger image screens.
2. Background Information
Video systems such as television signal receivers are being produced with relatively large image screens. For example, certain video systems may include image screens that are ten or more feet wide. To fit these larger image screens into buildings requires either large building openings, or the image screen must be flexible. Such flexible image screens may for example be snapped or laced to a screen frame inside the building.
Larger image screens may present special problems when interacting with users. While the concept of touch control for such image screens may be desirable, conventional touch screen technologies may be unsuitable for larger image screens. For example, certain conventional touch screens may use light emitting diode (LED) arrays or capacitive pickups to track the location of points that are either blocking light or changing the electrical characteristics of an x-y coordinate plane. Such conventional touch screen technologies may be problematic for larger image screens since capacitive touch screens generally do not scale well with larger size screens, and LED arrays have problems with flexible screen movements which may cause false triggers. For example, if an LED array is set away from the screen by a certain distance (e.g., 6″, etc.), false triggers can occur from users simply looking closely at the screen, and without touching it.
Accordingly, there is a need for a touch screen for video systems that addresses the foregoing problems, and is thereby suitable for larger image screens. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.